The heroic path
by Varange
Summary: Many crossover but mostly Naruto x Fate series, was inspired by "The heroic ninja" by L33t Horo with the author's permission for using his story as materials. Naruto was neglected for his twin sisters. One day, to the surprised of the heroic spirits, he appeared in the Throne of Heroes. Beware, Elemental Countries because the forgotten ones shall rise.Bash!Harem!First story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

His body is made out of swords

His blood is of iron and his heart of glass

He survived through countless battles

Not even once retreating,

Not even once being victorious.

The bearer lies here alone,

Forging iron on **a hill of swords**.

Thus, his life needs no meaning.

This body is certainly made out of infinite swords.

_**Unlimited Blade Works**_

"Many empires were built with my help. I can be used for war and peace at the same time. I can be cheap and expensive. With my help you can protect the ones you hold dear…what am I?"

"Wars are won with the sword and expand empires. Swords are used to bring war or preserve peace. Steel is cheap while a made sword is expensive. The main reason swords were created is to protect the ones you hold dear"

Prologue: A conversation and a promise

"Hello, young one. Why are you crying?" , said a feminine voice.

"[sob]…Wh…who are…you…[sob]…? What is…th…this place…[sob]…?"

"You don't have to worry about this place. About me, you can call me Alaya. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"My nam…[sob]…name is Naruto…[sob]…Namik…[sob]…Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…[sob]…"

"So, Naruto-kun, can you tell me why you are crying now?"

"[sob]…Don't…[sob]…don't worry…[sob]…about me…It's…[sob]…nothing…"

"You needn't lie, Naruto-kun, I already know the reason."

"Re…really? Do…[sob]…do you really know?"

"Please Naruto-kun, before I answer, please stop smilling like that. The last thing I want to see is a smile full of bitterness on any child's face."

"I…[sob]…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. There is nothing to sorry. Now, about the reason, it's your parents 's neglect, am I right?"

There was no answer. A heavy silence and sobbing sounds were the only thing Alaya received.

A sigh.

"Naruto-kun, please listen to me now. And please, answer honestly, ok?"

A hesitate nod is the answer Alaya received.

"Naruto-kun, do you hate your parents?"

"Ye…[sob]…yes, I hate them."

"Do you blame them for sealing the Kyuubi in you? After all, it is the reason why people see you as its reincarnation…"

Suddenly, the image of a sobbing boy disappeared and the image of a stern-looking boy with fire in his eye appeared.

"Before I answer," his voice became harsh, "remember one thing: **Yoko-chan is not "it"! She is one of my precious people and I will not allow you call her like she is some kind of demon**! And for your question, my answer is NO! If my so-call-tou-san hadn't done that, I would have never met Yoko-chan. And the villagers are just too stupid to understand the difference between the kunai and the scroll seal the kunai."

"Well said, Naruto-kun. But how about your sisters? Do you hate them?"

"No, I don't hate them, but I dislike them because they have become spoil brats. Moreover, they tried to make fun of me many time."

"Do you want to avenge yourself on your family?"

"No. But still, a small good payback will be nice"

"Very honest, aren't you Naruto-kun?"

"You told me to answer honestly, didn't you Alaya-chan?"

"ch…chan?" the voice stuttered, completely surprised by the suffix.

"Well, yeah. You are a girl, aren't you. Oh! Can I see your face? It's a little disturbing to only hear your voice."

"Well…o…ok…But please don't laugh at…me…I…I'm not really beautiful…"

After a few moments, a blushing girl appeared in front of Naruto. She was about 16 years old and she had a very beautiful face with armpit-length dull silver hair and crimson eyes. She also had a creamy skin with C-cup breasts and wore a long white dress with light blue outline on it.

"Ple…please…don't look at…at me like…that…", Alaya stuttered while blushing furiously. 'What the hell is happening to me? I'm the goddess of the Will of Humanity and now I'm blushing like a teenage girl!' thought Ayala.

"Did you said you weren't beautiful? You are so beautiful! Besides Yoko-chan, I don't know anyone can be more beautiful than you, Alaya-chan!", Naruto said loudly after a few moments to make his brain function again.

"Rea…really?", Alaya asked shyly.

"Of course!", Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin which made Alaya 's heart skipped a beat and made a new shade of red appeared on her face which could easily give a certain Hyuga girl a run for her money.

"Tha…thank you very much, Naruto-kun. Now, please continue with my questions" Alaya said while trying to suppress her blush and give a silent thanks to whichever that prevent Gaia from seeing her blushing. "Do you have any precious people?"

"Of course I have! Yoko-chan, Hinata-chan, Itachi-nii-chan, Satsuki-chan, Mikoto-chan, Ayame-chan and you, too!"

"M…me? B…bu…but we just only…met a…a while ago and y…you already con…considered me a…as one of your precious people?" stuttered Alaya. She was totally caught off guard while as the same time, a feeling of happiness was swelling in her heart.

"What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I consider you as one of my precious people? You talked to me with nothing but kindness. You understand my pain but you didn't give me your sympathy which is the last thing I want to receive. When you appeared in front of me, I felt warm and safe and I could feel a happy feeling appeared in my heart. I don't care we only met a while ago or we have known each other for eons. The only think I care is YOU are one of my precious people and I will do anything to protect my precious people. Even I have to give up my live or throw away my power, I'm more than willing to do it if it could protect you and my precious people from danger.", said Naruto with a sincere smile on his face.

Alaya 's heart was beating faster and faster and now her face was blushing furiously. She couldn't understand why. She supposed she come here to test this boy to be worthy enough or not but now she fell in love…Wait, no no no no no! There was no way she fell in love with him easily like that,…

…Was there?

Suppressing her blush, she asked quietly "Naruto-kun, what are your desires?"

"My desires? Well, I only have two. My first desire is to become stronger so that I can protect my precious people and everything I hold dear. My second desire is to build a big happy family. In my family, people will not necessarily be related by blood and everyone will love and treat each other equally!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Um…Naruto-kun…" Alaya started fidgeting "…Well…If your second desire come true,…well, will you want me to become your family member?..."

"Sure thing, Alaya-chan!"

"…And…" Alaya 's face became redder and redder "…Um…will you…um…let me help you build your family?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed with his trademark foxy grin which melt Alaya 's heart when she saw it.

"You promise?"

"Yubikiri (a pinky promise)" Naruto smiled heartily and entwined his pinky with Alaya 's.

For the first time, the goddess of the Will of Humanity smiled with all her heart, her crimson eyes shone with happiness and she felt something fluttering in her stomach. But her happy smile was replaced with a sad smile when she saw Naruto started to fade away.

"It seems we are out of time now, Naruto-kun" Alaya smiled sadly "Fare…"

"Wait, Alaya-chan" Naruto said quickly "Will we meet again?"

"We will, Naruto-kun" Alaya nodded with a heartily smile.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped on Alaya and put a kiss on her right cheek making Alaya lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well then, see you again soonAlaya-chan!" Naruto said with a biggest smile on his face and disappeared.

"See you…at the Throne of Heroes soon, Naruto-kun" a small smile appeared on a blushing Alaya and she disappeared in a pillar of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Well, to be honest, I should do this in the prologue but I...well, I kind of forgot *bow apologetically* but still, better late than nothing so...WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY! Before we go to the 1****st**** chapter, I have a few thing to say:**

**1/In my story, Naruto 's power will be overpowering and a little godlike because of many Noble Phantasm he will obtain but no worry, he won't become some kind of guy who just needs to snap his fingers to defeat his enemies (in some ways, this will be true). He will need lots of effort and teamwork to kill some enemies, of course.**

**2)There is a review said that Alaya would act cold while also being extremely sarcastic. Honestly, I agree with the review. After all, Alaya is the one who chose and created Counter Guardians. But I can't use that image of Alaya because I don't want Naruto become some kind of a mindless Couter Guardian who just kill and kill to keep the balance of the world.**

**3)There will be high possibilities that incest will appear in this story and Alaya will apear in the harem but I may throw that idea away at the last minute.**

**4)My story will have similarities to "The heroic ninja" by L33t Horo since I was inspired by that story so there are some parts will go to his credit since my job is just add and/or fix something in order to make it appropriate to my story.**

**And the most important thing is...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except my OC)!**

** Chapter 1: The Legion**

**LAND OF WOODS**

"Congratulation Genesis! You are completely cured from Degradation now. I checked your body and I'm sure that your body will work precisely from now on. Moreover, I already fixed that "Jenova 's cell" in your body and perfect the genetic structure so you don 't have to worry about being suffered Degradation again."

It was a sunny day in the Land of Woods and we could see three men were in a medical room of a large three-story mansion. The first man who just talked was about 20 years old with short dark blue hair and gray eyes. He also had a light build. He wore a white shirt with a loose black bow tie, black pants and a black jacket. He also had a neck-strap mp3 player and clip-on earphones which were rest on his neck. He had a calm expression on his face while he handed a paper to the man sitting in front of him.

"Thank you very much for curing my disease, Arisato-san. I owe you my life." Genesis bowed his head with gratitude. He was about 23 years old with neck-length auburn hair and brown eyes. He wore a long red trench coat with with black clothing underneath as well as cross leather straps, black combat boots and shoulder guards, on his waist was a red sword with rapier 's hilt

"Just call me Minato, no need to thank me and you owe me nothing." The blue har man waved his hand lazily while nodding his head toward the man who was leaning against the wall "If you want to thank, you should thank Alviss for bringing you here by his Gatekeeper Clown"

"No" said Alviss. He was a 20-year- old man who had black hair with a bluish tint, blue eyes, a pale-toned skin complextion and twin upside down peach-colored triangles beneath his left eye. He wore a white shirt with blue stripes on the shoulders down the arms, with zippers making the sleeves able to be undone. He also wore black pants which had a totem-like chain on the left side and white shoes with metals studs on them. He also wore many rings with strange shapes on his fingers and a demonic-look bracelet. "If you want to thank, thank Wataru. He was the one who keeped you alive until Minato came. If he hadn 't been there, you would have already died a few months ago."

"Speaking of Wataru, have you guys seen him today? I need to tell him something that Hei just reported to me this morning." Minato asked confusedly

"I saw him went out with Miya and Yoko an hour ago. What 's the problem?" said Genesis

"It 's abou- "

**BOOOM!**

Before Minato could answer, a loud explosion interrupted him and made everyone jump slightly.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Genesis with a slight frown. Even though he had stayed in the mansion for nearly two months and he could say that he got used to the life of this mansion but it seemed he was proven wrong ...again.

"Don't tell me that Ayase is trying to invent another machine again." Alviss said with a small hint of irritation in his voice. "Why doesn 't she just take a break?"

"The only person could make her rest is already out now. Well, let 's just get down there to see what happened. I hope there is nothing too serious happened this time". Minato sighed deeply and stood up from the chair he sat.

When the trio got down to the second floor, the saw four people were coming to the stairs. The first one was a man about 23 years old with slight spiky brown hair, gold eyes and a Roman numeral 'XIII' tattooed on his left collarbone. He wore a white T-shirt with a blue half jacket, blue pants with a revolver in a leather holster strapped on his right lap and and plain black shoes. Behind him was a young woman who had long, wavy ash blonde hair and pale blue eyes. On her forehead was a Roman numeral 'I' tattooed and was outlined by a lightning bolt on each side. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a long flowing skirt.

"Train –san, Sephiria –san" Genesis and Alviss addressed and bowed to the young man and woman while Minato nodded slightly.

"No formalities, please..." Train said while nodded to the trio.

"And please, don't tell me that Ayase is trying to invent another machine again" Sephiria finished Train 's saying with an annoying voice.

"What a coincidence. You just repeated what Alviss had said a few moments ago!" said Minato amusingly with a small mock smile

"Ha ha, very funny" Sephiria said sarcastically which made the twin girl behind her snickered at her attitude. Both of them were about 17 and they had short pink hair. The only things which helped people distinguish between them were their clothes and their face expression: While the one wore a bonnet on her head and a brown maid uniform had a slight stern look, the other girl who wore a brown kimono and a blue ribbon at the back of her head had a slight cheerful look on her face.

"Hisui –san, Kohaku –san, have you two seen Ayase –san this morning since the breakfast?" asked Alviss curiously while all of them ran down to the mansion 's basements

"No, I haven't " answered the stern –looking girl named Hisui

"I only saw her once" said Kohaku after a thinking pose "It was about 9 a.m and I saw her talking to someone at the corner on the first floor"

Suddenly, Train snapped his fingers like he just remembered something important "Ah, she was talking to Wataru at that time. After that she ki...". And before he could say the stupidest thing to say in front of the pink –hair twin, Sephiria 's hand quickly shut his mouth before Genesis could blink his eyes.

"**Can you please tell us what Ayase -chan did after she had finished talking to Wataru –kun, Train -san?**". Both Kohaku and Hisui said in unison with a sicky sweet voice while emitting a dark aura which made the temperature fall a few degrees and made everyone shudder at their frightening aura.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Even Minato, the calmest person of all people in the mansion, started to panic now "Right? Is that right, Train –san?". This made Train nodded his head rapidly with an amazing speed which surprised Genesis ...again. After all, if you had a death wish, just try to hurt Wataru in front of the twin or try to "jump" the "schedule", especially if it was the twin's "day".

"Oh, so there is nothing to worry about, right Hisui –chan?" Kohaku said cheerfully. After receiving a nod from her twin sister, the aura they emitted dissipated which made everyon breathed a long sigh they didn 't know they had held.

Before anyone could break the silence, one of the doors of the basements opened and released two men. The first man was tall and dignified with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He had an elegant face, crimson eyes which gave off a mysterious radiance that made people wither. He wore a white shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black long –sleeves half jacket with a while line on each sleeve. The second person was a 18 –year –old man with slight long black hair, black eyes and white skin who was coughing because of the smoke. He wore a white haori with a burn on the right sleeve, blue jeans and black sandals. Both of their clothes were dirty and the blond had a very annoying face.

"Hey Goldie, what happened to your 'glory form'?" Sephiria taunted the blond man with a mock concerning voice.

"The machine- maniac mongrel used me and this beetle mongrel as her guinea pig for her experiment with her two –wheel scraps! If I, the king of the kings, Gilgamesh..." the blond stated angrily...

"Cut the crap, Gil –ji –san" ... but he was cut off by the young man "Obaa –chan said 'There is no bad restaurant or bad experiment in this world' ".

"Stop quoting, you mongrel! Those quotes are really getting on my nerves!" Golgamesh grunted and pointed to Genesis "At least with that red –coat mongrel 's quotes..."

"I have a name, you know." Genesis said with annoyance hinted in his voice

"Like I care!" Gilgamesh said smugly but suddenly, a small violet ball crashed into his face, emitted a small violet smoke screen which knocked the blond man out cold.

"Ha! Take that you arroga..." Before the young man could finish, another violet ball knocked him out.

A few second later, a young woman stepped out from the basement with a L –shaped thing pointed to the group. She was about 17 with a beautiful face, brown eyes,armpit -length bright brown hair with a pony tail. She had a slender body with C –cup breasts and a flawless figure. She wore a white dress and a white blouse, black stocks and black boots. This was Shinomiya Ayase and liked Gilgamesh said, she was a machine maniac.

"While I appreciate your Obaa –chan 's words, Tendou Souji , but sometimes Goldie 's and your attitude really get on my nerves." Said the young woman and turned to Minato 's group "Oh, hello. What are you guys doing here?"

"You know that we 're gonna ask you that question, don't you?" Alviss deadpanned

Ayase shrugged and put the L –shaped thing into her blouse 's pocket"No, actually. Anyway, I jsut created a new complete version of Fenrir..."

"A what?" Genesis asked confusedly

"Remember the prototype of the motorcycle she created based on your description?" Train waved his hand as if he wanted to shoo some flies away "It seems she managed to created a complete one ..."

"Yep! And I decided that its name will be Fenrir ..." Ayase said cheerfully but then her voice became darker and darker "... but these two idiots destroyed two of my three Fenrir by overloading the bikes with prana even though I had said three times that they only needed to provide a fucking SMALL amount of prana! At least I succeeded in keeping the best one for Wataru –kun!" and her voice returned to its cheerfulness.

"Sometimes I wonder if she is a mood swinger..." Sephiria muttered "...troublesome..."

"Did you say something, Sephiria –san?" Ayase asked innocently but all the males could easily sense something was behind that innocent question.

"Ah, nothing important ... By the way, can we see the bike?" Sephiria drove the conversation to another direction. For some unknown reasons, Ayase really hated the word "troublesome" and everyone lived in the mansion was smart enough not to used that word in front of her.

"Sorry, you guys can 't see it, yet. That bike is my present for Wataru –kun and I want to give him a big surprise! When Wataru -kun see my present, fufufu ..." and then she started giggling perversely "... he will hug me tightly, and then he will kiss me me passionately, scoop me up in his arms, take me to a nice peace secluded place by the Fenrir, tear my clothes off and ravish my body endlessly while pounding me into ectasy and oblivion with his wonderful meat stick until I succumb to him and become his mewling obedient love sla..."

"Ok! Ok! Stop! Stop right there! You don 't have to go into details about those things!" Train cut her off with a crimson face while Alviss grumbled something about 'pervert mode is activated'. Beside the glares Hisui and Kohaku were shooting at Ayase, Genesis found this situation very amusing and quite entertaining.

'The soap opera is gonna start ...again' thought Minato with along sigh.

**OUTSIDE THE MANSION, AT THE GARDEN, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

"Phew, finally it's done!" Hino Eiji exclaimed and sat on the grass after he had put down the watering can. He was a young man with slight messy light black hair and brown highlights, black eyes with a cheerful face. He wore a hippari with many stripes on it, dull white pants and old black sandals. Despite often coming off as happy –go –lucky in his personality, Eiji was actually quite strong –willed and he was willing to help those in need, going so far to even risking his life for complete strangers. "Even though I'm tired but at least I understand why Shouichi –san love to work in the garden now. It 's so peaceful, right Diarmurd –san?"

After a few moments to retrieve the hose, a lean muscular man lied down beside Eiji. He had quirky long black hair combed backward in a rough fashion with a very handsome face which could easily make many girls head over heels in love with him. His outfit consisted of a white long –sleeves shirt with a gray ribbon tie, plain long pants and leather shoes. Every time anyone saw his eyes, you could only see two things: honour and kindness.

"I couldn 't agree more, Eiji" Diarmurd replied with a deep voice "Becoming one with the nature is one of the way to rest and calm your mind while washing away everything clouding your judgement."

"Yeah. Honestly, not only Shouichi but I am really thankful that our headquarter is placed in Land of Woods. This place is so peaceful..."

**BOOOM!**

Diarmurd chuckled lightly "I think you should take back your words for now"

"I guess you 're right..." Eiji sighed and looked at the sky "I wonder what Ayase did this time. Last time when she shot that sleep bullet at Wataru, Wataru fell into coma –state for a week! If Alaya and Celica hadn 't been there, Ayase would have to use the wheelchair again because of the wraith of the girls and Wataru would have been stuck in coma –state for a month!"

"What she did isn't the matter now. The matter is who became her guinea pig this time." A voice startled Eiji and Diarmurd and made them turn back. The voice belonged to a young man with square face, light brown hair and black eyes. This man 's name was Tsugami Shouichi. All you could describe about Shouichi were generous, simple and all around nice guy. But still, If you incidentally or accidentaly ruined his garden... Well,might Kami had mercy on your soul because he wouldn 't. Also, he had a funny habit by addressing anyone he didn't know as Koungouji –san, which irritated Gilgamesh and Genesis for a while.

"What took you so long, Shouichi –san?" Eiji nodded to the young man while he and Diarmurd caught two bottles of water which were tossed to them by Shouichi.

"Nothing much, just berating Sasaki and then being berated by Celica –san for berating Sasaki" Shouichi shrugged

"Honestly, it sounds quite ironic. Still, what happened?" Eiji asked curiously after drinking half of the water in his bottle.

**FLASHBACK, ABOUT 10 MINUTES EARLIER**

A samurai swordsman with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes was standing in front of the hedgerow with a large garden scissors in his hands. He wore a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou. On his back was the Monohoshi Zao, an over five shaku long, 150 centimeter, Bitchu Aoe blade.

"This is really a waste of time." The swordman grumbled while fixing the hedgerow with the garden scissor "Why I agreed to help him in gardening? I should decline and continue to try to complete the Tsubame Gae...Wait, I think I have a brilliant idea..."

Putting down the garden scissors, the swordman drew his long sword elegantly. After a few swings to test his arms, he stood in his stance, the sword was held on the right side beside his head while he focused all his my into the technique. With a burst of power, he dashed toward the hedgerow

"**Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"** he cried loudly.

In a blink of eye, three slashes arrived with a demonic speed from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi –Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon slashed the hedgerow swiftly and finished the task with an amazing speed which could easily be remembered by all the gardeners all over the world.

"Wow, it did more than I expect ..." the man shealthed his sword but started trailing off when he saw the lower part of the ash tree stood at the place where the WHOLE ash tree had stood there a few seconds earlier "... ah crap ..."

"Kojiro Sasaki, do you mind explaining to me why the upper part of the ash tree lied on the grass beside the lower part?" Sasaki flinched when he heard Shouichi 's voice behind him which promised only one thing despite whatever answer he would give: Pain.

A silence.

'... I'm fucked' and that was the last thought of Sasaki before he was punched with a burning punch by a very raging Shouichi

**FLASHBACK END.**

"I pity him" Diarmurd said with amusement

"So do I." Eiji nodded and turned to Shouichi "And let me guess, after you 'berated' Sasaki –san, Celica –san caught you using Burning Punch on Sasaki –san?"

"Yeah..." Shouichi shivered

**FLASHBACK, A MINUTE AFTER 'BERATING' SESSION**

"Served you right!" Shouichi hissed at the smoking lump of Sasaki on the grass "You better watch you did next time or else..."

Suddenly, the air was filled with KI and malice which made Shouichi shiver as if the temperature had dropped below 10OC. And then a very sweet voice asked him and filled himwith dread "Or else what?"

Slowly turning to she source of the voice, he saw a young woman about early 20s with long, bright brown hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, and bright red eyes. She wore a white long –sleeve suit with a red ribbon tie, short black skirt with yellow outline at the bottom of the skirt and brown shoes. Although she came near Shouichi with a kind and innocent smile on her face, his instinct was desperately trying to make him run away but for some unknown reason, he couldn 't run when he saw that 'sweet' smile.

"Ara ara, what did Wataru –kun say about using your Burning Punch, Shouichi –san?" The woman continued to asked him while her smile became too sweet to believe that she had no ill intention toward him

"...Ah, Celica –san ... um ...ah ... well ...I " Shouichi tried to say something but it seemed the word had died in his throat.

"You do know that the more you 're angrier, the more powerful your Burning Burn become, right? That means you could easily kill Sasaki –san although you didn 't do it intendtionally." Celica continued while Shouichi started sweating "Please give me a good reason to ignore this or else I have to make a seal to stop you from entering the garden..."

'Ah crap! What should I talk now?' Shouichi thought desperately 'I don 't want to ...Wait a minute, that tree ... Yes! I'm a genius!'

**FLASHBACK END**

"So what did you say?" Eiji aked with a great interest in his voice. After all, except Wataru, Shouichi was the one who had escaped Celica 's punishment even though it seemed Shouichi had escaped by mere luck.

"Coincidentally, the ash tree Sasaki cut down was the place where Celica confessed her love to Wataru –san" Shouichi smirked "I 'm lucky enough to remember it in the last second"

"So she let you go?" Diarmurd said confusingly "Really?"

Shouichi shrugged "Well, yeah. I gave her a good reason and she let me go."

"You don 't understand me, do you?"

"Why are you so worried?" Eiji said when he saw Diarmurd 's face filled with worry

After a long sigh, Diarmurd asked "Shouichi, except you and Eiji, are there anybody know where Celica confessed to Wataru?"

"There is Souji – night he 'accidentally' saw her confession under the tree while we hid in the warehouse to observe the confession" said Shouichi. Both he and Eji were still clueless about what Diarmurd tried to lead them to.

"Are there anybody else in the garden at that time?"

"No ...Oh boy, not good..." Shouichi trailed off after he digested what Diarmurd had said

"... Wha..." Eiji said but was cut off by Shouichi

"That night Celica had made sure that no one would see the confession" Shouichi said solemnly " And now I used that event to escape..."

"... So now she knows that at least you hid somewhere to observe the confession that night" Eiji finished Shouichi 's sentence

"...I'm fucked" Shouichi 's shoulders dropped and cold sweat started appearing behind his neck

" May Kami has mercy on your soul" Eiji said, sympathy was filled in his prayer.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Compared to other rooms, the kitchen could be considered as one of the largest places in the mansion. With the best utensils from the Western, a meal for 35 people living in the mansion could be easily prepared and it wasn 't an exaggeration to say that the kitchen was the liveliest place of the mansion...

"Arturia –kaa –san, keep the fire at that level! Nero –chan, don 't put too much soy sauce in the soup! Archer –san, make sure that the steak for Goldie is medium –rare, we don 't want to hear him ranting about his steak! Jackie –chan, check the souffles if they puff up or not! Frankie –chan, please watch over the ramen pot! I don't want to see our husband become disappointed because there is no ramen. Medea –chan, you should prepare the ingredients for the risoto now!" A girl with impressive C –cup breasts in the maid outfit gave instructions to other people in the kitchen. She had a very cute face with pink hair tied into two short ponytails with a purple and blue bow behind her head. She also had two fox ears on her head and a fox tail which always wiggled behind her back. She always had a cheerful expression on her face and always thought about her 'husband' dutifully.

"I know, Tama –chan. But remind me, why do you keep calling me 'kaa –san'?" Arturia replied. She was a stern –looking woman with a slender physique and light, soft blonde hair which was tied into a bun by a blue ribbon and emerald eyes. She wore a white long –sleeve shirt with a blue ribbon tie on her neck, a long blue skirt, a white apron, black stockings and brown shoes.

"Because in Wataru –kun 's eyes, you are like his mother he never had in his past and you see him as a son you never had. In fact, with the blood ritual, Wataru –kun is your son now and since I'm his wife, I have to call you 'kaa –san'!" Tama –chan stuck her tounge cheerfully. "Moreover, I'm the one who is teaching you cooking so that means I can call you whatever I like!"

"She has a point" a tall tanned –skin man spoke. He had spiky silver hair, brown eyes with a calculative look. He wore a black armor having white patterns, black pants and steel combat boots. This was EMIYA the Faker or usually addressed as "Archer" by people lived in the mansion. His personality was very contradicting: While he was thoroughly cynical and nihilistic, he was at the same time devoted and protective, and even a little childish to the point that it made him hard to hate. He didn't lie, but he did keep secrets and told half truths. He meant well and was capable of being nice, but often ended up being sarcastic, especially so when he gave advice.

"Tama –chan" a red hair girl said shyly. She wore a wedding dress with plum color details on with matching gloves. She also wore a black veil and long metalic heeled boots "The soup for ramen is ok now... Should ..should I turn off the fire?"

"No, Frankie –chan. You just need to let it simmer now. By the time the lunch start, the ramen will be in its perfect state!" Tama –chan wiggled her tail happily."But still, why do I feel I miss something? ...Nah, maybe it 's just my imagination."

"The souffles are ready" A small girl said quietly. She was no more than 12 years old with short white hair, gold eyes and a small scar on her right cheek. She wore a turtle –neck shirt with a black skirt, black stockings and violet shoes. "They 're gonna cool down in about 5 minutes. Do you need **us** do anything else?"

"Well, can you put the layer on the doughnuts? I think they 're cold enough now." Archer said

"By the way, have you see BB?" A blond –haired young woman of short stature asked. She looked quite similar to Arturia with at least C –cup breasts and she had a beautiful glass figure with her hair tied in a bun by a red ribbon. She wore a short red dresss with white socks and red heeled shoes." I only saw her this morning when she tried to sneak into my Preator 's room to give my Preator a **wake up** ..."

"Sorry for intruding but Nero –san, are there any doughnut ready?" a very young man poked his head into the kitchen and asked the short blond woman. He had light auburn hair, black eyes and a stoic face with a light tanned skin. This was Souma Haruto, 'A doughnut lover' as he self –proclaimed. Haruto hid his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. While not showing much emotion on his face, he was far from stoic. He was quick to make deadpan snarls, mostly at the arrogant attitude of Gilgamesh. He could also be swayed by pretty girls (namely Kohaku and Tama –chan) with their "puppy dog eyes" (or "fox eyes" in Tama –chan's case) but those were less common.

"They are ready..." before Haruto could dash toward the kitchen table, the woman who was preparing enokitake shot down his attempt. She had a flawless face with light blue hair, light violet eyes and pointed ears. She wore a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt with an apron had three words 'Kiss the cook' on it. "... but there is no plain sugar doughnut today."

"WHAAAAT?! WHYYYYY?! WHY THERE IS NO PLAIN SUGAR DOUGHNUT, MEDEA –SAN?" Haruto changed into his chibi version and started crying anime tears, which was quite ..odd for someone like him after all.

Ignoring the crying creature, Medea said "BB is currently out now. From what I heard from Hei, she is gonna pick the NEVER up since they finished wiping the bandit 's lair."

Archer snorted "That is expected. With Lightning 's leadership, Katsumi –san 's inteligent, Shiba –san 's swordmanship, Noah 's and Kaguya 's stealth and power,the chance of winning is 90% and can be higher if Hei join the team. If Minato –san is the tactician of that mission, I can guarantee that 100% the NEVER will wipe the bandit 's lair in merely 5 minutes."

"That reminds me" Haruto spoke after getting out of 'chibi –state' "Sometime I wonder why Lightning wants to live a mercenary 's life than living a peaceful life in Cocoon of the Western. After all, she fought hard to defeat the fal'Cie and her sister lives there, too."

"Well, to answer your question, your crush..." Medea said in a monotone voice

"I don't have a crush on her!" yelled Haruto with a tink of pink on his face

"Right, and you still try to ask her out even she declined 2 times before." Archer deadpanned "Hell, even when she zapped you with her lighning attack, you still try to ask her out"

"...As I said, the reason your crush ( there was another loud cry "I don't have a crush on her!" from Haruto but was ignored) chose this life because she found her true love. And that went with Kaguya and Noah, too."

"Well, it can't be helped since Goshujin –sama 's charm is too hard to resist!" The fox girl exclaimed cheerfully while her tail wiggled "I still remember the day when she, Yoko –chan and Miya -chan cried their eyes out when Goshujin –sama fell into coma –state because of prana exhaustion after he, Eiji –san and Shouichi –san killed Kishima Kouma. She didn't even want to be separated from Goshujin –sama and kept hugging him like my Goshujin –sama was her life line until he woke up..."

"...But when Wataru –kun woke up, she beat him to within an inch of his life for making her thought he was giong to die." Said an irritated Medea. Even though she understood Lightning's reason, it took all her will to stop herself from stabbing and gutting her with her Rule Breaker.

Archer heaved a long sigh "What do you expect from her? She is a tsundere, remember?" his pastself's experience with Rin was drilled into the Counter Guardian's head but compared to what Wataru went through, Archer felt he was really, really lucky.

"Ok everyone, enough chatting! Let's get back to work!" Tama –chan clapped her hands "And Haruto –san,if you don't move your body out of the kitchen, I'm will have to use my talismans ..."

Before Tama –chan could finsh her sentence, Haruto dashed toward the kitchen's door not before he grasped a plain doughnut on the tray.

**SCENE CHANGE, SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH OF THE LAND OF WOODS**

There was a shrine on a hill near a small town called Kiseki **(Miracle). **Compared to other shrines, this shrine was quite big and spacious with a large frontyard. With the Kiseki's people, this shrine was the place where you could pray for Kami's blessing and the place for celebrating festivals in the year. But for some certain people, this shrine was more than that.

At the backyard of the shrine, stood 5 people in front of 2 graves with names "Kurenai Otoya" and "Noburi Taiga" carved into the graves. The first one was a very young man about 16 years old with dark brown hair, brown eyes shone with kindness. He wore a white shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a long black leather trench coat with hood and a muffler on his neck. In his hands now was an astonishingly beautiful violin with its name "Bloody Rose" carved into the back of the violin and its bow while on his back was a large broadsword looked like it was assembled from many pieces together.

The second person was Kurenai Yoko, a young woman with the beauty could easily surpass every woman in the world. She had a hourglass figure with at least C-cup breasts, a beautiful face could make you think you was seeing a goddesss's face. Her long red hair with 2 red eyes with a slit in each of her pupils. She wore a dark red kimono and brown shoes and like Tama –chan, she had 2 fox ears on her head but 9 red fox tails behind her back.

The woman standing beside the young man was about mid 20s. She had a slender yet shapely figure with fair-skin and brown eyes, waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. Her outfit was the traditional attire of a miko which consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. This was Kurenai Miya, the only person of the legion could make Gilgamesh's arrogance go away ... until Miya went out of his sight. Behind her were 2 miko of the shrine: Reimu and Sanae. While Reimu had black hair, crimson eyes and her outfit consisted of awhite haori with a red hakama, Sanae had green hair, dark violet hair and her hakama was blue.

"Otoya –tou –san, Taiga –nii –san" the young man kneeled down "It's me, your Kurenai Wataru , your Wataru -kun. I come back as I promised and well... You can see these two as ... my wives: Yoko –chan and Miya -chan" After he finish, both women bowed down before the graves while Reimu and Sanae shared an unreadable expression.

A slience

"My life is quite peaceful for now, Tou –san. The legion is livelier now. Kaa –san is learning how to cook with the help from Tama –chan. Ayase –chan said that she was creating a present for me but her 'pervert mode' sometimes gets out of control..." Wataru said while scratching his cheek "The NEVER is working efficiently and their teamwork is top-notch. Although Lightning is quite harsh sometime, she is really a natural leader and a very strong woman. Last time when I sparred with her, if I didn't use Enkidu, she could easily beat the crap out of me..."

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE BORDER OF THE LAND OF WOODS**

A young woman with long, light pink hair, and pale aqua-colored eyes with a cold and stand-offish face suddenly sneezed. She wore a thin black woolen shirt, a cream leather sleeveless body warmer with a leather strap across her torso, short brown leather skirt, black combat boots, a green metallic pauldron and a long black fingerless glove on her left shoulder and hand while on her right arm were an iron bracer and a short black fingerless glove. She also had a red leather holster strapped on her left thigh, a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant on her neck and a red cape which was worn hanging over her shoulder.

"Somehow I feel Wataru was saying about me ...That reminds me that I have to give him a payback for using Enkidu on me to win the spar ..." she grumbled irritatedly but then her mind was filled with many images of her being binded by the golden chain in many very erotic ways which made her blush and shock her head furiously ."No, no, no ,no, no! What the hell am I thinking?! Well, honestly, some ways are very exci ...AH! I blame you for this, Ayase!"

**THE MANSION**

"Bless you, Ayase" Alviss said when he saw Ayase sneezed twice in the row.

"I don't know who is talking about me but there is one thing for sure that someone is praising me" Ayase exclaimed playfully which made Train and Sephiria face-fault.

**BACK TO THE SHRINE**

"Taiga –nii –san, this is your fusion sword I created base on your blueprint." Wataru took the giant sword off his back. The sword looked quite heavy but Wataru easily held it by one hand."I'm sorry that I had to fix something in order to make it suit my fighting style. Beside that, the sword is a wonderful weapon. I hope you don't mind because I named it 'Noburi'..."

Another silence

"Tou –san, nii –san, do you remember that night when I said I was nothing but a burden to you and tried to left you guys? That night, tou-san said **'Everyone is always carrying something heavy and important, but we just don't realize when we're carrying it. It's only after it slipped out of your hand that you realize how heavy and important it was in the first place. So many times I thought that I could never carry a load like that again. And yet, before I realized it, I was carrying it again. I would feel so much better if I just got rid of it. But I just can't bring myself to do it because if I get rid of it, the 'journey' won't be interesting anymore. Your parents are nothing but idiots who didn't realize what they carried'** " Wataru said, his eyes became distant. Both Yoko and Miya didn't say anything because they knew he was reminiscing the past.

" '**Nobody can take anyone's place. There isn't a person in this world that could take your place. It doesn't matter if you were based on me or have the same face'** That was a quote I heard from a swordman in the Western" Wataru continued after a long silence "Even though that man was a little lazy, he was similar to you two: kind, calm and straight –forward. Though you two were my tou –san and nii –san in only 3 months, you guys is and will always be my **true **family along with the Legion and no one can or will replace you two in my heart."

After standing up and dusting himself, Wataru stood in his posture, his jaw rested on the chinrest of the violin while his left shoulder supported the violin. After a few moment to make sure there is nothing wrong. He started to play a beautiful theme **(Circle of life –Kamen Rider Kive violin)**. After about a minutes later, when the music ended, all the females could't help but hugged gim tightly. The theme was a little sad and had a little bitterness but they could feel the happiness and the hope in every single note.

"Do you remember this theme, Tou –san?" Wataru's voice became sombre, tears started to form in his eyes "The night you played this theme was the first night I had a real peaceful sleep. Every time I play this theme, I feel like I can hear your voice, I can feel your presence beside me ...I ...I ...This theme... It made me feel like I was reborn ..."

The females couldn't help but started crying silently. All of them, especially Yoko, knew what he had gone through during his childhood ...'No, he even have no childhood! If it wasn't for Wataru –kun, I would level that hellhole and make sure there was nothing left of that hellhole!' The females thought in unision.

It took Wataru a minute to calm himself and put 'Bloody Rose' into the case and put the sword on his back. Wiping the tears away, Wataru said with sadness but his voice was full of conviction

"Thank you for hearing me, tou –san, nii –san. Before I leave, I want to said this to nii –san. Nii –san, there was a time you said **'Life is basically like a soap bubble. It rides on the wind, flying here and there ...and before you realize it, -pop! It's gone. When it's about to disappear, you think that you could have flown a little higher. But by the time, it's already too late'**. At that time, I wasn't really sure what I should say. But now, I can say one thing: **the soap bubbles haven't popped yet. Why I said it? Because all of us, the Legion, are soap bubbles that want to fly higher than everyone else**... See you later, tou –san, nii -san" Wataru nodded slightly at the graves and left with Yoko and Miya in tow.

When Wataru, Yoko and Miya arrived at the gate of the shrine, the sun started to set and created a wonderful and peaceful scenery with orange light created by the sun itself made the clouds have some tinks of pink on them. Wataru turned back and said to 2 miko and bowed "Well, it seems it's time for us to go back now. Sorry for intrude you two Reimu –chan, Sanae –chan"

"It ...it's ...o ...ok ...Wataru –kun..." Sanae stuttered while blushing which reminded Wataru about a certain blue-hair girl.

"Yeah, after all Kurenai –san and Noburi –san sacrifice their live to save us at that night" Reimu said solemnly while casting a strange look at Wataru "You shouldn't blame yourself for not strong enough to help them. After all, the enemies were 15 ROOT ..."

"I know that..." Wataru said quietly " ...After all, saving someone means not saving someone else ...*sigh*... Now I'm sounded like an old man...".

"Ohoho ... , even if you were an old man now, I wouldn't mind seducing you Naruto –koi" Yoko purred seductively while pushing her assets on his back

In a blink of eyes, a dark aura started to emitted from Miya while she put a sickly sweet smile on her face as her eyebrow started to twitch. Then a very frightening demonic visage which looked like a hanya mask appeared behind her.

"Ara ara, what did I say about behaving yourself, Yoko –chan?" Miya asked as she took out a ladle from who –know –where and smacked on the vixen's head.

Yoko pouted and then mock –whinned like a child who was taken his/her candy away "Aw! You are no fun, Miya –chan! Sometimes you're such a meanie!"

Wataru couldn't help but chuckled at their antics. At the mansion, beside Arturia, Yoko and Miya could be considered as the heads (or the 'alpha female' as Yoko called themselves) of the females living in the mansion. Although they were the ones who ended the catfights between the females, both of them usaully were the ones who created the catfights. Before another fight could break out, Wataru smacked Yoko's and Miya's rear end by his arms which earned a squeal from both of them and made the demonic visage dissipate.

"Ok, ok ladies, let's head home" Wataru smiled calmly and then he turned to Reimu and Sanae while Yoko and Miya gave him a small glare "See you again, Reimu –chan, Sanae –chan"

For some unknown reason (to Wataru), both miko went straight blush and started stuttering which confused Wataru but he shrugged it off. When all of the females saw Wataru's surprisingly cute face when he was confused, it took all Yoko's and Miya's will to prevent themselves from jumping on him and hugging him like a teddy bear while Reimu and Sanae had already traveled to Lala land before they noticed. When they finally came back from a long journey, Wataru's group had already gone.

"He's gone ..." both of the miko sighed in unision while thinking about what Wataru had said earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"...Are you sure about this, Wataru –kun?" said Sanae worriedly

"Sooner or latter, I will have to deal with it eventually" Wataru said calmly "They deserve to know my true past, or more exactly, Namikaze –Uzumaki Naruto's past. The sooner I do, the better for them and for me."

Reimu let a long sigh escaped her lips. Wataru's past was something they didn't want to mention. Even she had just heard from him, she could feel the pain, the despair and the bitterness he had to bear on his back. Sometimes she wondered how he could keep going with everything he had to bear.

"If you insist then I have nothing to do but pray for you" Reimu said solemnly "But remember, If things went bad, don't hesitate to find us, ok?"

"I will always keep that in my mind so no worry" he nodded and smiled softly.

**FLASHBACK END**

**SCENCE CHANGE**

"Will it be ok, Wataru –koi?" Yoko said softly when were going back to the mansion "If you want, you just need to transfer you memory into a crystal and I will show it to everyone"

Wataru only sighed loudly "No. This is a work I have to do myself. Moreover, what's past is past. I cannot redo it. Nobody cannot redo it. I have escaped from that past and still continue to live. All I can do now is looking forward and deal with it."

"Honest feeling can sometimes lead to cruel feeling" Miya nodded approvingly "But you accept that to let them know the truth. I'm very happy to have you as my husband, Wataru –koi"

"Me, too" Yoko snuggled her head in his neck while she had a content smile.

"Thank you, girls. Thank you" Wataru couldn't help but smiled at her words. He could feel his heart fluttering while happiness and pride swelled in his mind.

'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sorry for doing this but even if the truth can be cruel, we will have to accept it. At least after the truth is revealed, you can rest peacefully from now on' Wataru thought sombrely. With Yoko and Miya in tow, Wataru disappear in a blink of eyes.


End file.
